


Piece of Me

by orphan_account



Category: Bullet For My Valentine
Genre: Chastity Device, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Shameless Smut, Watersports, oof, where to begin with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 20:Urophagia| Hot-dogging | Emeto |Dirty Talk





	Piece of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/gifts).

> happy birthday stuie <3

Kinktober Day 20: Padge x Jay James (bullet for my valentine)   
prompt: dirty talk and piss drinking

“Come here, boy.”

Keeping his head down as he crawls on all fours, Jay is the definition of submissive. His eyes are dark and lidded with desire, the gag shoved between his lips dripping with spit and the ring of his collar shining in the bright light of the room. He’s been reared well and is eager to receive orders.

“Sit.” Jay sinks to the ground, gloved hands placed on his thighs obediently. He inhales sharply as Padge cards a hand through his hair and pets his head. “Good puppy.” 

If it weren’t for the gag in his mouth, Jay would be tempted to show his pleasure through a smile. He wouldn’t show any expression without permission — he was taught better than that. He settles for carefully watching as Padge paces across the room towards his cage. In order to access the scene and properly please his master, he must pay attention at all times. 

Typically Padge would give him direct orders, such as instructing him to sit, roll over or wait in his cage but sometimes he was silent and only used his body to communicate his needs. Jay quickly learned to understand his movements: if Padge sat him between his open legs, he expected to have his cock sucked. If Jay was given a dildo, he knew he was to fuck himself with. He grew to be very attentive and resilient and Padge couldn’t be any more proud of his sweet boy. 

Padge places a plastic bowl in front of Jay before reaching behind his head to loosen the gag. The rubber slips from Jay’s lips easily, soaked with drool. As Padge places the toy aside to later be disinfected, he pushes Jay’s head to the bowl’s rim.

“You’re so good to me,” he murmurs. Jay looks up at him and blinks in agreement. “So patient when you have to endure whatever tasks I give you, no matter how unpleasant they seem.” He brings his hands to the front of his jeans, rubbing his cock through the fabric. “I think you deserve a treat for that.” 

Jay’s breath hitches as Padge unzips his pants and pulls out his half erect cock. “Get me hard,” Padge orders. 

Jay wraps his lips around the tip of Padge’s cock and relaxes his jaw in preparation to suck him as deep as he possibly can but is surprised when he is pushed away. “Not like that,” Padge says with a laugh. “I know you like having your mouth filled but this is different.” He strokes his cock with one hand and lifts it, revealing his balls. “Lick.”

Opening his mouth, Jay darts out his tongue and swipes it over the flesh of Padge’s sack. At the pleased sound Padge makes, Jay gets daring and cranes his neck to further accept him into his mouth. Usually an act this brazen would get him reprimanded but Padge moans his approval again and places his hand over the back of Jay’s head and pushes against his mouth. Jay accepts the movement and sucks carefully as he feels Padge’s cock harden against his face.

For several minutes, they stay in this position. Jay’s neglected cock twitches in its plastic cage and leaks between his legs, leaving his thighs slick and wet. He holds back his whimpers — if Padge wanted to hear him, he wouldn’t have left him gagged. He’s caught off guard when Padge grabs a handful of his hair and yanks his head back, making him look up at him. He jerks himself off quick and fast, forcing Jay’s head back as he lowers his cock. With a stuttered moan, Padge ejaculates into the bowl in front of Jay. 

Oh, so that’s how it is. Jay isn’t new to this but it only happens on rare occasions. He enjoys it every time and considers it to be one of his favorite games to play with Padge.

The sound of liquid hitting plastic brings Jay out of his thoughts. He watches with wide eyes as the bowl is filled with urine, pale yellow mixing with milky white. He can’t help the whimper that escapes as his head is pushed to the edge of the bowl. 

“Drink up,” Padge says in a soft voice, fingers rubbing over the back of Jay’s neck.


End file.
